


【德哈】Time isn’t Healing

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 蝴蝶效应au





	【德哈】Time isn’t Healing

1993年大概是5月底的样子吧，霍格沃茨有两个三年级学生早恋了，德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特，是的，他们在一起了。什么？你问我，一个斯莱特林和一个格兰芬多在一起了为什么霍格沃茨没有炸？不，我想你误会了，他们是两个斯莱特林，本来就住在同一间宿舍，每天同进同出......等等，故事是不是讲太快了没跟上？好的，那让我们把时间往回拨，拨回到1986年6月5日。这天是德拉科的6岁生日，我送了他一个生日礼物，是一项超能力，哪怕他是个小巫师也一样。  
你问我是谁？嘘，这是个秘密。

【1986年6月 德拉科6岁】  
德拉科有一个超能力，这件事是他刚刚发现的。  
这一年生日，父亲送他的礼物是一把特制的儿童尺寸的飞天扫帚，德拉科兴奋地躲在卧室里跑了三圈。虽然母亲再三强调，一定要在他们的监护下才能使用，可是母亲不允许他飞太高，这太扫兴了。德拉科渴望能真正的飞行，他想要飞得更高去俯瞰一下庄园，也想飞得更快体验追逐风的乐趣。于是这天，趁着父母不在家，他偷偷拿出扫帚骑了上去。  
微风轻拂，没有母亲在一旁担忧地提醒，德拉科觉得自己就像一只摆脱了束缚的小鸟。他太兴奋了，越飞越快，一时之间没能把住扫帚，一个急转弯，扫帚尾扫翻了窗台外的一排水仙花。看着掉在地上残败的水仙花，德拉科害怕极了。母亲很爱这些水仙，要是被父母知道了一定免不了被责罚。他后悔地想着当时应该把住扫帚柄，不该兴奋地拐那个弯，他想着想着，突然发现自己回到了骑在扫帚上的时候。  
德拉科又惊又喜，连忙紧紧地抓住扫帚告诉自己，前面那里不能拐弯。然而，不拐弯的后果是......“bang！”迎面撞上了自家庄园的墙面，他怎么忘了当时急转弯就是为了躲避眼前近在迟尺的墙，德拉科摔下扫帚，左手摔骨折了。  
小小的德拉科痛得在地上打滚，哭着想，我不该不听妈妈的话偷偷骑扫帚的。如果时间能像刚才那样退回去，他一定会把扫帚放回扫帚棚乖乖回卧室睡午觉的！想着想着，德拉科一睁眼看见自己正伸着手站在扫帚棚前，左手的疼痛已经消失了。啊！梅林保佑！德拉科看着眼前的扫帚棚，猛地收回手臂掉头就跑，一口气跑回卧室，气喘吁吁地倒在床上，气还没喘匀，忽然一阵天旋地转，他晕了过去。  
等德拉科睁开眼睛，风拍打着他的面颊，云从他身边飘过，他骑着扫帚飞在空中，下面连庄园都看不见了。发生了什么？德拉科惊恐地抱着扫帚，记忆像是一条小溪汇入了脑海。原来他醒来后，记得自己是想去偷拿扫帚的，不知道怎么回到了屋里，于是又跑出去偷扫帚。站在花园里望向飞在空中的一只小鸟，于是追着它一直向上飞一直向上飞一直......德拉科现在很想回去掐死那个自己。  
他现在迷路了，德拉科落下来以后发现根本就不是庄园，大概在向上飞的时候光顾着追逐那只小鸟了，不知不觉被带跑了方向。德拉科站在这个陌生的环境中手足无措，只得又开始回想那个该死的站在扫帚棚前的时刻。  
后来德拉科试了很多次，他知道了只要自己想着具体的某个时刻，就能退回去，并且在那里停留三分钟。可不论德拉科如何尝试，总会出现难以预料的可怕结果，有次他甚至差点撞上一架麻瓜的飞机。坏的事情总会发生，总要有人为此买单。  
于是德拉科终于接受，最好的结局，就是撞翻那排水仙花。  
母亲因此没收了扫帚禁止他飞行一个月，父亲罚他抄书要求他牢记自己应有的教养。但是最终，父亲修复了那些水仙花，没有造成实际损失。  
打那以后，德拉科再也不敢乱用自己的超能力。每次做了什么让他感到后悔的事情，父亲都会教育他，不要让自己陷入无用的情绪，后悔解决不了任何问题，人生是要朝前看的。  
6岁的这点波折像是吹过湖面的一阵微风，引起的涟漪很快就平息了，德拉科也牢牢记住了父亲的教诲。这便成为了德拉科一个人的秘密，没人知道他还能进行时空穿梭。

【1991年 德拉科11岁】  
童年的时光总是过得飞快，一转眼德拉科到了能上霍格沃茨的年龄，眼下，他正坐在寝室里，陷入了一个不小的苦恼。  
今年七月他收到了霍格沃茨的入学通知书，前往学校的列车上大家都在议论纷纷，说大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特也来霍格沃茨念书了。这可是存活在德拉科从小到大睡前故事里的英雄，小男孩心里的英雄情结让德拉科迫不及待地想去认识那个“活下来的男孩”，要能更进一步成为朋友那才有面子。  
只是他没想到，波特会跟韦斯莱家的穷鬼关系那么好。德拉科做自我介绍的时候，韦斯莱家的穷鬼居然敢嘲笑他的名字。骄傲的马尔福岂能容忍这种羞辱，当即德拉科就讽刺了回去，韦斯莱脸涨得像他头发一样红，论毒舌，同龄人中没人能比得过德拉科，结果是波特不仅没有同他握手，还为了维护韦斯莱对他冷言冷语。  
德拉科生气又委屈，从小到大他被谁拒绝过啊，或者说又有谁会拒绝来自马尔福的好意啊。除了家族世交的那几个朋友，德拉科还是第一次如此郑重的表达自己的友谊。况且，明明是韦斯莱先对自己无礼的，凭什么哈利·波特会向着韦斯莱。恼羞成怒的德拉科开始变着法针对哈利和他身边的人，两人的关系越来越恶劣。

虽然格兰芬多学院把消息捂得很严，德拉科还是知道了，经过他在飞行课上的挑衅，波特卓越的飞行天赋被大家看在眼里，他被选中成为格兰芬多的找球手。霍格沃茨还从来没有一年级的学生能加入魁地奇的学院队，波特现在成为了霍格沃茨近一个世纪中最小的找球手。  
凭什么！德拉科狠狠地锤了一拳枕头，波特明明是第一次骑扫帚，凭什么骑得这么好。他又想起了自己六岁第一次骑扫帚的惨痛经历，那之后他花了很长时间练习才有了现在的娴熟。不对，这不是重点。凭什么那个韦斯莱什么都不用做就成为了“救世主”认定的最好的朋友？刚刚在走廊上韦斯莱在波特身边不停地嘲笑自己，说得好像那把光轮2000是他的一样，波特不但没有阻拦，反而也在兴奋地笑着。什么啊！难道就因为自己在火车上讽刺了几句那个穷鬼家族，波特就把他划入了不可交往的行列吗？！这又不能怪他，是那个韦斯莱先嘲笑他名字的啊！毫无礼仪可言，为什么波特会跟他成为朋友？！  
从记事起，德拉科就在听“救世主”的故事了，他一直期待着有朝一日能跟救世主成为朋友，难道就因为韦斯莱先遇到了波特，他就永远失去了这个机会吗？这未免也太不公平了。  
德拉科越想越生气，他又不知道在哪个时间点上，他才能先于韦斯莱认识波特，但是如果......如果我回到霍格沃茨特快，不去讽刺韦斯莱家，是不是也有机会成为“救世主”的朋友？这个想法让德拉科的心脏开始砰砰狂跳，一下一下撞击着理智。只是回去三分钟，不嘲笑韦斯莱而已。不......我才没有后悔嘲笑韦斯莱，只是我可以有更好的选择。  
种子一旦落下了便开始在心中扎根，不停折磨着德拉科。就三分钟而已，只需要三分钟，你就能跟“救世主”波特成为朋友啦！这不是你梦寐以求的吗？能出什么意外呢？还能比现在更糟吗？塞壬在耳边唱歌，不停诱惑着德拉科。  
好吧好吧，就三分钟，如果不行......德拉科一咬牙，大不了像6岁那年一样，从头再来一遍就是了。  
德拉科让自己平静下来开始回忆，在列车上，他听见大家都在兴奋地讨论哈利·波特也到霍格沃茨了，于是他带着高尔和克拉布挨个去找波特的隔间，终于......  
“我叫马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”德拉科听见自己的声音，眼前是他悬在空中的手。  
没有意外的，那个红头发的韦斯莱开始笑，德拉科强压自己心中的不满，看都没看他一眼，继续对着黑头发的男孩说：“我想你不介意多交一个朋友。”漂亮！这句话完美的简直可以给自己打满分！  
然而黑头发的男孩眼睛里一片漠然，冷冷地说了句：“谢谢，但是我想，我不需要你这种虚伪的朋友。”  
德拉科呆住了。什么？虚伪的朋友？？他不懂波特是什么意思，他自认为自己的表现已经是天衣无缝了，怎么到波特嘴里就变成了虚伪？不等德拉科想明白，三分钟到了。

在寝室的床上坐起来，德拉科开始思索到底是哪里出了问题，更改过的记忆涌了上来，好吧，其实没什么太多的改变，甚至还不如一开始的争锋相对，这次哈利·波特对他可谓是冷漠至极，走出列车，甚至没再同他多说过什么话。  
德拉科呻吟一声倒在床上，到底哪里出了问题？波特说他虚伪......好吧，他承认那时候的表现确实是伪装的，但是波特怎么会知道呢？难道之前他们就见过了？德拉科想不明白。  
正好，这天下午是和格兰芬多学生一起上的草药课，下课后德拉科索性带着高尔和克拉布堵住波特直截了当地问：“在火车上，你为什么说我虚伪！”  
祖母绿的眼睛里全是厌恶，他说：“这难道还不能说明问题吗？你嘲笑海格，认为血统不纯的巫师没资格入学，态度傲慢。结果知道我叫哈利·波特以后就性格大变，还不够虚伪吗？”说完，波特拉着韦斯莱绕开他走了。  
海格？这跟海格又有什么关系？？？德拉科更加困惑了，在上列车之前他当着波特嘲笑过海格？莫非......德拉科忽然记起，在对角巷那天，他一个人在摩金夫人长袍店里，被那恼人的尺子比划来比划去的时候，是有个瘦小的黑头发男孩站在他身边，那时候他实在太无聊了就对着那个男孩说了一大堆话，其中是有那么一段说到了海格和巫师血统......好吧，那个呆愣的男孩确实没给德拉科留下什么印象，当时他只是一个人待久了想说说话而已，见那男孩不做声兴趣缺缺的模样，甚至还“贴心”地想换个有趣的话题......  
所以我应该回到摩金夫人那天吗......德拉科坐在桌前托着腮思索。如果回去那天更改了波特对他的第一印象，在火车上波特就会愿意握住他的手吗？德拉科不是很有信心，毕竟他实在是太讨厌韦斯莱了，无论如何，只要红头发的韦斯莱当时取笑了他的名字，他就一定会嘲讽韦斯莱的家庭，这叫"礼尚往来"。  
不行，必须试试看。德拉科实在不甘心就这么输给韦斯莱，别人倒也罢了，输给一个韦斯莱，这太丢马尔福家的脸了。于是他努力回忆着开学前到对角巷那天，父亲去了书店，母亲则帮他去挑选魔杖，他一个人孤零零地站在摩金夫人长袍店的小板凳上百无聊赖......  
“......如果被分到赫奇帕奇......”德拉科听见自己这么说。他往身边一看，顶着乱糟糟黑头发的男孩站在板凳上小幅度晃动着身体，祖母绿的眼睛躲在粘满胶带的眼镜后面到处瞄，时不时偷眼看他一下，像只被丢进陌生环境里的小猫，离得人群远远地冷眼观察着这个世界。  
“忘了说，我是马尔福，德拉科·马尔福，我们以后就是同学了。”德拉科生硬地掐断了刚才的话题，顺势把手伸了过去。  
哈利愣了一下，刚刚还拖着恼人长腔说话的男孩，突然停下讲述那些他听不懂的东西，是看出来了自己的焦躁不安？“噢，哈利，哈利·波特。”他也伸出自己的手跟面前的男孩握了一下。  
“我知道你，事实上，巫师界所有人都知道你。”德拉科想让自己的话听起来不那么在意。  
“好像是这样的，可是在今天凌晨以前我甚至不知道自己是个巫师。”哈利的声音很懊恼，“被人当成动物一样围观可真让人不愉快。”  
这些事德拉科不知道，他瞪着眼睛看着哈利，今天才知道自己是个巫师？“救世主”身上到底发生了什么？德拉科强迫自己停下这些发散联想，只有三分钟，他提醒自己，时间不多了。眼下最重要的是如何阻止后面的那个自己说出什么不受控制的话。  
“那你是怎么来的？如果你都不知道自己是巫师的话是来不了对角巷的吧？”  
“海格带我来的，我寄住的亲戚家把我的入学通知书都烧了，他们不准我去霍格沃茨，是海格把我救出来的，你知道海格吗？他说他是霍格沃茨的守林人和钥匙管理员。”说到海格，哈利的声音明朗了很多，德拉科顺着哈利的视线也转头看向窗外，正好看见举着两个大冰淇淋冲哈利笑的海格，哈利对他挥了挥手。  
“听我爸爸提过。不过我听说他好像经常喝醉酒玩弄一些不受控制的法术，有一次把自己的床都给烧了，你应该小心一点。他对你很重要？”德拉科费力地想着措辞，他也许能忽视韦斯莱的嘲笑，但实在是没办法装出喜欢海格的样子。真搞不懂，为什么哈利怎么会对海格如此友好。  
“他是我遇见的第一个巫师啊。如果没有他，我可能得一辈子住在德思礼家，没法进入巫师世界吧。”  
“才不会，你是个很厉害的巫师，邓布利多不会让你留在麻瓜家的。好了，我要走了，我们霍格沃茨见。”摩金夫人一量好他的尺寸，德拉科赶紧跳下板凳跑了，千万要避免后来的自己看见海格，千万要阻止自己说出些不好的话。刚推门走出去，一阵熟悉的眩晕感向他袭来，昏迷前，德拉科脑子里只有一个想法，但愿这次有所改变。

德拉科从床上坐起来，房间很暗，他头有点疼，修改过的记忆还没回来，时间离得越久，事情改变得越多，记忆恢复的时间也要得更长。德拉科靠在床头，手攥着身下的被单，他感到紧张，不知道现在自己跟哈利是个什么关系。这时寝室门开了。  
“德拉科你不舒服吗？下午下课你就回宿舍了，晚饭都没来吃。”  
德拉科瞪着眼睛看着推门走进来的人——乱糟糟的黑头发，镜片后面一对祖母绿的眼睛满是担忧，绿色的领带和眼睛颜色很配，校服上绣的是一条斯莱特林蛇。  
“嘶——”改变的记忆汹涌而来，像是一根根银针刺入大脑，德拉科还没有在短时间内处理过这么多信息，疼得抽了一口气。  
“德拉科！德拉科！你怎么了？你别吓我！”哈利声音听起来很慌张。  
列车上，德拉科没有找到哈利·波特，韦斯莱是一个人坐在那个隔间的；直到进了霍格沃茨，他才在等待进行分院仪式的大厅前找到哈利，缺失了摩金夫人长袍店记忆的自己又做了一次自我介绍，韦斯莱依然在他说出名字的时候暗自憋笑，虽然哈利看起来很困惑，但是在德拉科开口讽刺韦斯莱家前，波特主就制止了罗恩的无礼；分院帽把哈利分进了斯莱特林，哈利又跟德拉科被分在了同一间寝室，两个人每天同进同出......  
被改变的事一件件从脑海深处涌现出来，哈利在眼前焦急地喊他的名字，这可真是新奇的体验，德拉科简直要笑出声来了。这是萨拉查开眼啊！因为他那三分钟的改变，哈利不仅和他成为了朋友，甚至还被分进了斯莱特林！  
等到被记忆搅扰的思绪慢慢平息，德拉科才开始认真思索起来。不至于啊，因为自己那三分钟的对话，一个波特怎么会被分进斯莱特林？  
德拉科好奇地问哈利：“你还记得分院帽当时是怎么跟你说的吗？你怎么会被分在斯莱特林的？我是说，我好像在介绍巫师界几大纯血家族的书上看到过，波特家好像都是格兰芬多。”  
“怎么突然想起来问这个？我分到了斯莱特林你不高兴吗？”哈利看德拉科没事了，也走到自己床边随意地坐下，“分院帽好像说我有强烈想要证明自己的愿望，它还说斯莱特林会助我走向辉煌。”  
走向辉煌？这评价可真是够高的。德拉科看着哈利，不是说那帽子从不出错吗，为什么会把哈利分进完全对立的两个学院，他可不认为那三分钟可以让哈利连本性都改变了。不过，不管怎么说，至少这次，哈利跟他的关系亲密，没有那个韦斯莱什么事，这就够了。至于其他的，德拉科撇了撇嘴，跟他有什么关系呢。

【1991年-1993年 德拉科11岁-13岁】  
在被德拉科改变了的世界里，日子一天天就这么过下去了，随着时光流逝德拉科发现，果然，即使是分进了斯莱特林，哈利也不过是一只披着蛇皮的蠢狮子。  
一年级，哈利常常和那个“泥巴种”赫敏一起去海格的小屋，为了这事德拉科和他吵得不可开交差点分崩离析，哈利到底是为什么不是跟韦斯莱这种纯血巫师家族的败类玩在一起，就是和泥巴种关系亲密；万圣节前夕，哈利可以为了那个“泥巴种”只身跑去打巨怪，德拉科拉都拉不住；考完期末考试，哈利又打算一个人跑去抢救魔法石，要不是赫敏和德拉科跟着，他可能就把自己弄死了，都不用见到长在奇洛后脑勺的伏地魔，第一关的魔鬼网就可以置他于死地。  
二年级就更可怕了，因为德拉科和韦斯莱家那个小姑娘被抓进了密室，哈利又独自跑来面对十六岁还是里德尔的伏地魔，顺便还弄死一条蛇王；一个会讲蛇语的斯莱特林硬生生从分院帽中抽出了格兰芬多宝剑，德拉科丝毫不怀疑萨拉查他老人家知道了这件事会气得活过来。  
三年级，为了替父母报仇，哈利用索命咒了结了那个小矮星彼得的命，好吧，这件事还是有那么一点像斯莱特林，不过德拉科根本不知道哈利什么时候学会的索命咒，又哪里来的强大魔力支撑他成功使用这个咒语；这边的问题还没想明白呢，一转头，哈利又一个人冲进摄魂怪堆里去救他教父，索命咒的余威导致哈利完全召唤不出守护神，两个人的灵魂都差点被摄魂怪吸了去。德拉科赶到看见那场景时差点没吓昏过去，好在及时赶来的斯内普教授挽救了一切。  
经过三年的折腾，德拉科算是看透自己的心了，原本一开始只是想结交一个“英雄”显得特别风光有面子，慢慢地他对这只混在蛇群中的蠢狮子产生了一种远超友谊的感情。  
说到朋友，德拉科不会时时刻刻都担心高尔和克拉布会不会把自己撑死，虽然他的确想过这个问题，但他总在惦记哈利有没有好好吃饭。二年级全校都在传哈利是斯莱特林的传人要杀死所有的麻种巫师，那段时间哈利经常没胃口，什么都不吃把自己关在寝室里，但是自从那年圣诞节哈利一口气吃了三个纳西莎送来的圣诞布丁，德拉科的口袋里永远装着母亲做的布丁；  
德拉科也不会费心去想要是哪天布雷司撩妹撩脱了会不会有傻姑娘想不开要来找他“寻仇”，却一直都在忧虑着哈利是不是又在想方设法的去送命，哈利稍微远离他的视线一会儿，德拉科的太阳穴都会突突突地跳；  
德拉科就更不会去操心诺特在家跟父母是不是又有什么矛盾了之类的，像他们这些家族世交的孩子关系都比较淡薄，从来不会关心彼此的私事。但是哈利不一样，德拉科每年都还要惦念一个月的哈利，会不会在他那该死的麻瓜亲戚家遭到什么虐待，德拉科知道德思礼一家，一年级暑假哈利就跟他说过了，德思礼一家没被德拉科拆了只能感谢马尔福家重视礼教，亲自动手拆了一个麻瓜家太丢脸了，所以德拉科叫了一只家养小精灵去戏弄他们......  
总而言之，哈利对于德拉科而言，是特别的，这几年德拉科几乎把全部的心思都系在哈利身上了。德拉科想，自己可能爱上哈利了。

自从用过索命咒后，哈利就再也召唤不出自己的守护神了，之前他都是靠着一年级在厄里斯魔镜中看过的父母作为回忆基础。而索命咒造成的后果就是哈利一想起父母，只能想到伴随着绿光而来的惨烈的叫喊。  
那段时间，哈利每天夜里都会爬出地窖，单穿着一件睡衣坐在黑湖边发呆，他想念他的父母，想念那只和他父亲一样，体型优美健壮的牡鹿。  
哈利第一天开始夜游德拉科就知道了，每天哈利前脚跨出地窖，他后脚就跟着一起来到黑湖边。但是德拉科从不上前，只是站在哈利身后两米开外的地方。两米，刚好让对方察觉自己的存在又不会打扰到私人领域的一个距离。两个人心照不宣，一站一坐，一前一后都不说话。要是起风了德拉科就会拿着长袍走上去披在哈利身上，虽然是夏天，湖边的风多少有些凉，他担心哈利会感冒。  
一连过去了十天，德拉科是数着日子的，今天正好是第十天，他刚刚把长袍披在哈利身上，哈利开口喊了他一声：“德拉科。”  
德拉科愣了一下，随即嗯了一声以示回应。  
哈利又喊：“德拉科，德拉科。”  
德拉科也只是轻声回应：“我在。”他知道，不管哈利在想什么，只要他不愿意主动说，问也没用。  
“德拉科，我用不出守护神咒了。”哈利的声音缥缈得像是从湖对岸传来的余音，“我再没有可以用做施咒基础的美好记忆了。”  
“如果没有了，那就重新创造一个。”德拉科在哈利身边坐下，伸手摘下了他的眼镜。  
哈利低下头，德拉科看不见他的表情。  
“没关系，你还有我。你知道的，你一直有我。”德拉科手抚上哈利的侧脸，暗自用力强迫他抬起头。哈利不愿意看他，眼神转向一边。德拉科用拇指轻轻擦着哈利的眼角，那对祖母绿的宝石蒙在一层水雾之后，“如果对你来说，只有家人能给你最美好的回忆，那你也该知道，家人不仅仅只有父母对吧？或者说，除了父母，梅林还给了我们选择家人的权利。”  
哈利的眼神转了回来，困惑地看着德拉科，没听懂他的话是什么意思。德拉科没解释，只是闭上眼睛对着哈利的唇边靠了过去，蜻蜓点水地在嘴角处碰了一下。  
德拉科退开，睁眼看向哈利，心里也在咚咚咚地打着鼓，他不太确定哈利的态度是什么。  
好在哈利没有推开他，任由他的手扶在自己的脸侧，只是睁大了眼睛，探究地看着德拉科。  
“这是......什么？”声音轻得随时会消散在夜风之中。  
“一个承诺。如果你父母没法再为你创造更多美好的回忆，那我希望接下来，换我来。”  
哈利没说话，依然盯着德拉科，德拉科心里的那面鼓都快要敲破了。禁林里不知名的生物叫了一轮又一轮，月光从云层后探出一丝光亮又隐了下去，黑湖水面发出哗哗的水声，可能有人鱼冒出来了一会见湖边有人又潜了下去......德拉科数着自己的心跳跳了一千下，哈利看起来依然没有要做出回应的打算。德拉科暗自苦笑一声，是自己想太多了。正当他打算放弃得到答复把手收回来时，哈利的手抬起来，握住了自己脸侧那只想要放下的手。  
“别走。”声音还是很轻，没有什么起伏。  
德拉科任由哈利握着他，风吹久了，哈利的手很凉，德拉科此时却感觉是一团火，从被握住的手背一直烧到心底。  
哈利慢慢地凑了上来，嘴唇缓缓接近德拉科。时间像是被施了无限延长的咒语，德拉科怀疑自己心里的鼓不但敲破了，还从里面跑出来一支磕了欢欣剂的兔子在跑圈。  
当两瓣薄薄的嘴唇终于压上来的时候，德拉科感觉过去了一个世纪。微凉的唇瓣安抚着他燥热的心，那只跑圈的兔子感受到凉意慢慢停了下来，抖着耳朵，耳尖上的绒毛一下一下撩拨着德拉科的心弦。他悄悄伸出一小节舌头，沿着哈利的唇形描摹。  
哈利退开后继续盯着德拉科，德拉科发现蒙在那对祖母绿眼睛之上的雾气散去了，像是有谁打碎了满天的星光，揉进了一整条银河。  
哈利握着德拉科的手从自己的脸上放下来，挪动身体把自己塞进了德拉科的怀里，头靠着德拉科的肩窝，面朝黑湖，看着那波光粼粼的湖面。  
“你喜欢么？”  
“我很喜欢。”  
哈利没再接话，没有握在一起的那只手从怀里抽出魔杖。  
“Expecto Patronum”  
银白色半透明的雾气从魔杖顶端射出，跟着一条小蛇从魔杖里跳了出来。  
德拉科抽了一口气，而哈利依然看不出有情绪变化。  
“这样啊。”德拉科听见怀里的人自言自语地说了句话，低下头像是思索着些什么，接着抬起头半侧过身体对他说，“挺晚了，我们回去睡觉吧。”  
那天晚上回去，哈利蜷在德拉科怀里安稳地睡了一夜，没有噩梦。  
第二天开始，哈利也不再晚上往黑湖边跑了。两个人索性将寝室两张床并在一起，反正哈利都喜欢往德拉科怀里钻。  
事后很多年，德拉科想起那个夜晚，都觉得那是他人生中最美好的时光。

于是这就回到了我们的故事开头，霍格沃茨最著名的两个斯莱特林学生一起早恋了。  
俩人互通心意后的日子其实变化也不太大，德拉科偶尔会坏笑着突然凑上去吻一下哈利，然后看哈利用无奈的眼神看着自己。有时候会哈利会吻回来，要是周遭人太多了，他也会轻推德拉科一下，却也没用多大力气。  
只有一件事让德拉科感到郁闷。放暑假前他们得到消息，斯内普教授提取了彼得的记忆，小天狼星无罪获释。不，不是这件事。  
前面两年的暑假哈利都是先在德思礼家过一个月，然后德拉科和纳西莎会在哈利生日那天把他接回马尔福庄园。而小天狼星是哈利的教父，名正言顺的监护人，所以今年，哈利从德思礼家出来后直接搬进了格里莫广场12号的布莱克老宅。就是这件事让德拉科很不开心，好不容易才确定了两人的关系，却要分开两个月，不过他知道哈利有多渴望一个属于自己的家。虽然在马尔福庄园，卢修斯和纳西莎待哈利很好，哈利始终还是把自己当成一个外人，德拉科也是知道的，所以他更不可能去拦着哈利回去属于他自己的家。

【1994年 德拉科14岁】  
你是不是觉得我给德拉科的这个生日礼物实在是太偏心了？操控时间，对他来说有无数的后悔药，可是呀，你从时间这里得到礼物，就必定要拿出东西来偿还，我想你们没有忘记德拉科6岁时撞翻的那排水仙花，和卢修斯让他抄了几百遍的家规。时间的齿轮咔咔地转动，没有人能无偿从它那里收获果实。

四年级霍格沃茨迎来了三强争霸赛，当哈利的名字从火焰杯里跳出来的那一刻德拉科血液都凝结了，他知道这比赛有多危险，卢修斯跟他说过，在往届比赛中，选手丧生的事故也时有发生。  
没人能解释哈利的名字是怎么进到火焰杯里去的，不说德拉科和哈利几乎是二十四小时都在一起，哈利不可能有时间去丢自己的名字，更何况还有邓布利多亲手设下的年龄界限哈利就无法跨越。  
不论大家如何争论，火焰杯选中哈利已成既定的事实，谁也无法改变。德拉科只能千方百计的去帮哈利弄清楚第一关的考验是什么。在得知勇士们需要通过火龙后，根据德拉科对龙习性特点和哈利专长的了解，他们连夜制定了方案——哈利只有骑上扫帚才算是到了主场，所以接下来的日子里哈利一直在练习远距离的飞来咒。  
有惊无险地通过了第一关拿到金蛋，哈利成为年纪最小用时最少的选手，全场都在热烈地欢呼。而德拉科在医疗翼看着全身是伤还冲着他笑得一脸灿烂的哈利无奈的摇摇头。  
三强争霸赛的传统圣诞节舞会上，哈利和德拉科更是吸引了所有人的目光。他们成为有史以来，第一对跳开场舞的同性伴侣。为了谁跳女步的问题，哈利差点要跟德拉科决斗，直到因为身高障碍哈利不得不屈服。  
舞会过后，塞德里克为了感谢哈利向他透露第一个项目，告诉了他金蛋的秘密。哈利和德拉科来到级长浴室，金蛋在水里唱着优美的旋律：“寻找我们吧，在我们声音响起的地方，我们在地面上无法歌唱......我们抢走了你最心爱的宝贝。你只有一个钟头的时间......”  
“这听起来是个水下寻宝的项目。”浮出水面，德拉科撇了撇嘴，“你最心爱的宝贝是什么？我们大概可以提前设一个定位咒在东西上。”  
哈利把金蛋合上放好，双臂交叠撑在浴池边，歪着头枕在手臂上笑盈盈地看着德拉科。  
“你啊。”  
德拉科一愣。心里那只大半年没吃药的兔子又开始发疯。  
隔着氤氲的水汽和泡沫，德拉科看见自己的影子印在哈利的眼里。哈利的眼里也只有一个德拉科。  
“胡闹。”  
“德拉科，你知道你湿漉漉的浅金色短发是遮不住发红的耳朵的对吧？”哈利笑嘻嘻地游了过来，圈住德拉科的脖子，探出舌尖舔了舔德拉科的耳垂，“还在发热呐，德拉科想不到你这么害羞。”  
德拉科黑着脸把哈利从自己身上扒下来，走出浴池擦干身体穿上衣服。真是要了命了，哈利刚刚那个动作实在是太色气了，德拉科心里那只兔子往后一翻休克了十分钟。  
哈利在水里笑得前仰后合，见闹得狠了德拉科要转身出去，连忙爬出浴池披了个浴巾就要去抱他，滴着水的身体浸湿了德拉科干净的外套。德拉科怕他感冒只好认命的拿过浴巾给他擦干，见德拉科不再生气，哈利索性环着他的腰把头埋在他肩窝处，在衣服上来回蹭着头发上的水珠。德拉科无奈的看着在自己身上作乱的人，有心推开他，到头来却还是抱了回去，真是的，怎么就栽在他身上了呢。

德拉科找斯内普教授要到了鱼鳃草，告诉哈利功效和用法。万万没想到这个傻子为了救芙蓉的妹妹差点超过有效时间，还要德拉科返回去救他。用毛毯包住刚刚差点溺死在冰冷湖水里的哈利，德拉科只能心疼得想，这个人啊到底什么时候才能把自己当一回事。  
最后一关是穿越迷宫，勇士们逐一进入迷宫后入口便全部封死了，外面完全看不见迷宫里的具体情况。德拉科在观众席上坐立不安，心脏被钢钩勾住悬在半空，偶尔能听见从迷宫里面传来一两声不明的响动。芙蓉和克鲁姆挨个发送了求救信号被带了出来，德拉科既期待着哈利能带回奖杯，又担忧他在里面会不会遭遇什么不测，每次迷宫里发出什么响动，那只钢钩就甩着德拉科的心来回拉扯。  
当哈利和塞德里克带着奖杯同时扑倒在迷宫外时，全场沸腾了。锣鼓喧天，迪戈里先生站在座位上高喊：“那是我儿子！”。德拉科的心刚刚落回胸腔，却忽然发现哈利的神色不对，他赶紧从观众席上跑了下来，来到哈利身边。哈利在哭喊：“他回来了，他回来了！伏地魔回来了！”德拉科顿时四肢冰凉，寒气从骨髓里往外渗透。  
塞德里克面色青灰，浑身僵硬，眼睛依然惊恐的睁着，已经死去多时了。哈利伏在他身上不肯放手，几个教授很久才把哈利从他身边扶起来。德拉科抱着体如筛糠不停抽泣的哈利，其实他自己也没好到哪里去，只能强作镇定地拍着哈利的背，亲吻他的鬓角，想缓解哈利因极度恐惧而战栗的身体。  
自从暑假魁地奇世界杯上的事故发生后，德拉科能感觉到，卢修斯有事情在瞒着他，是跟那个人有关的。父亲一直不想让他过多的接触到这些黑暗他是知道的，这些年跟着哈利，他早已认识了这些事实。  
如果是那个人回来了......那马尔福家的位置，他和哈利的关系，哈利身上背负的使命......这些事搅在一起钻刺着德拉科的神经，他越想身体越冰冷，跟着怀里的人一起，谁也感受不到温度。

【1996年5月 德拉科15岁】  
现在，德拉科坐在自己卧室的黑暗之中，目光涣散地面朝着自己的床，没有任何动静。床上躺着那个黑头发的男孩儿，是他最爱的人，就像是之前几年暑假那样安稳地躺在他床上。然而眼皮遮盖之下那对祖母绿的宝石已经失去了光彩，德拉科不知道自己还有没有在流泪，或者眼泪是怎么停止的，灵魂仿佛从身体里被抽离。  
这一切是怎么发生的？  
让我悄悄地帮你们退回3个小时前，大约在晚上10点左右，在魔法部的神秘事物司，哈利被伏地魔杀了。还是阿瓦达索命咒，魔法界著名的“活下来的男孩”这次却没能活下来。是卢修斯把哈利的遗体抱回来的。伏地魔杀了哈利心情大好，借由嘲讽了魔法部，告诉他们，你们的男孩彻底完了，救世主已经死去，没有人能救得了你们了。预言家报在两个小时内就把这消息传遍了整个魔法界，伏地魔的目的达到了，他大发慈悲把“黄金男孩”的遗体交由马尔福家处置，并且特意"表彰"了德拉科的功劳。是的，他说这是德拉科的功劳，要是没有德拉科事情就没有这么顺利。

四年级哈利带着伏地魔复活的消息回来后，卢修斯只是跟德拉科说他可以和哈利正常往来，伏地魔那边他会处理。  
而五年级开学以后德拉科就知道有什么事不对，哈利分别预见了针对韦斯莱先生和小天狼星的两次袭击事件。德拉科不知道哈利是怎么做到的，从没有人告诉他，每次哈利预见到事故都是在夜晚，跟德拉科在一起后哈利很少做噩梦，所以当哈利浑身抖成一团德拉科第一时间就惊醒了。  
今天，也许已经得说是昨天，卢修斯突然叫德拉科回一趟庄园，回去以后什么话都没说，直接就把德拉科关进了卧室，还吩咐小精灵看住他不准踏出房门半步。德拉科在卧室里很着急，他回来的匆忙没来得及跟哈利说一声，哈利这个学期一直有斯内普教授的单独授课，父亲的信送到时哈利正在斯内普的办公室。  
偌大的庄园这时候静悄悄的，好像只有他一个人在家，这不对，自从伏地魔回来以后，马尔福庄园就几乎成为了他的战略基地，死食徒们常聚在这里开会，什么人都有，庄园再也不复往昔太平了，尤其是他那个疯疯癫癫的贝拉姨妈，尖锐的声音回荡在庄园里的每个角落。德拉科在房间里来回踱步，坐如针毡，小精灵忠诚地履行着主人给它下达的命令，德拉科既走不出房间，又不能向外送信。再后来，就是父亲神色疲惫地抱着已经死去的哈利出现在他的房间门口。  
卢修斯告诉他，哈利可以跟伏地魔进行精神链接，前两次的袭击事件都是伏地魔为引诱哈利而布置的陷阱，今晚上伏地魔是准备利用德拉科继续向哈利设套。卢修斯和纳西莎偷听到这个消息后吓坏了，急急忙忙把德拉科叫回来，生怕他遭遇不测。结果大家都没想到，伏地魔通过精神链接向哈利展示的情景根本不需要事实作为依据，前两次的事故让所有人都忽视了这一点，于是消失的德拉科，和那噩梦般的场景，哈利奋不顾身地跑到了现场去救德拉科，正中伏地魔的下怀……  
德拉科看着躺在自己床上脸色死白的哈利，他不明白，就在几个小时前，那对祖母绿的眼睛还饱含笑意地看着他，这张紧闭着的嘴还在轻柔地吻他，那双再无法抬起来的手还紧紧地搂着他的脖子……德拉科的心已经麻木，插在上面的钢刀还在来回翻搅，血液早已流干……德拉科抬手摸着那张凉透的脸，轻声叫着他起过的那些乱七八糟的绰号：“死疤头，愚蠢的巨怪，圣人破特，救世主，披着蛇皮的蠢狮子，你不是最讨厌我这么叫你么，你怎么不骂我了。”那人只是静静地躺着。  
为什么就没人想到哈利的预言能力是因为该死的精神链接！明明哈利的预言课成绩那么差！见鬼的为什么没人拦住他！！德拉科停住了…他想起了自己的超能力，他怎么会忘了他那个超能力！他可以穿回去告诉邓布利多告诉斯内普告诉随便一个人这该死的精神链接！让他们拦住这个从来都不要命的圣人波特！

三分钟......德拉科深呼吸了一口气，只有三分钟，他该如何利用。写纸条是没用的，这个不要命的傻瓜看不见自己是不会放心的；自己不回家的话也不行，卢修斯和纳西莎会急疯的；最保险的还告诉邓布利多，邓布利多一直很重视哈利，虽然就德拉科个人而言他是更愿意去找斯内普，但是他不敢确定斯内普会百分之百的拦住哈利，毕竟这五年以来斯内普对哈利的态度大家都有目共睹......等等，他记得，在亚瑟遇袭的那个晚上，他们见过邓布利多以后邓布利多又把斯内普叫了过来，当时三个人在商量什么事，哈利不让德拉科听，德拉科也本着这些事他少知道一点对哈利比较安全的想法默默地站在一边......  
德拉科开始集中精力想那天晚上的场景，半夜哈利突然开始来回翻滚，德拉科起先以为哈利做噩梦了，醒来发现哈利浑身冷汗一直在梦呓，怎么叫也叫不醒，好不容易把哈利晃醒了，哈利转头对着地板吐得一塌糊涂，还没缓过神来就开始往外跑，跑了没两步摔在地上，叫德拉科去找邓布利多，他只好抱着哈利去了邓布利多的办公室，却又不准他听他们说得话，接着斯内普教授就推门进来了……  
“……这得拜托你了西弗勒斯。”德拉科远远的听见了邓布利多这句话，他想都没想走到三个人面前。  
“听着教授，还有你，哈利，我时间不多。”德拉科这时顾不得暴露自己能力的事了，他必须要抓紧时间的把后来的事情告诉他们，然而他却发现关于小天狼星要遇袭，伏地魔要利用他设套，哈利被杀的事情说出来，一个字都说不出来！三个人看着德拉科嘴一张一合，却没有声音。  
“我不知道你想耍什么把戏...…”斯内普教授有些不耐烦。  
“哈利和伏地魔有精神链接！”德拉科一着急，这句话倒是说出来了，“我不知道为什么我说不出来！但是像今晚上韦斯莱的遇袭是伏地魔的圈套！你们一定要拦住哈利不能让他去！”不然他会死的！这句话依然没有发出任何声音。德拉科忽然明白过来，对于现在这个时间点，那些事都是未来，他能回来做出改变，却不能将这些事说出来。那现在最重要的就是要让他们一定要拦住哈利。  
“不论如何！哈利你都不能自己去！不管你看到是谁遇袭！这是伏地魔的圈套！你们一定要拦住他！一定要！！”德拉科说不出别的信息，只能翻来覆去地强调这一点，直到熟悉的眩晕感向他袭来......

德拉科从黑暗中醒过来，顾不上还没恢复的记忆，朝床上望去，被子铺得整整齐齐没有一丝褶皱。德拉科的心脏砰砰地狂跳，太好了！哈利没死！记忆回溯的碎片开始涌入他的大脑，这时，门开了，德拉科看向门外的那一刹那，狂跳的心脏”咔”急刹车停了一拍。  
卢修斯面色苍白的站在门口，怀里抱着耷拉着脑袋的......不！这不可能！记忆的涌入和眼前的刺激让德拉科站立不稳摔在地上，记忆里，哈利有认真在跟斯内普学习大脑封闭术，这次没人瞒着德拉科；小天狼星遇袭那次，哈利的反应也没那么强烈，迅速把信息告诉了凤凰社的成员，上一次中了刀砍咒的小天狼星这次甚至完全没有受伤。但是究竟是为什么！到底哪里出了差错！  
卢修斯把哈利放在床上赶紧走过来扶德拉科，还是如同上次一样，小天狼星没有让哈利中计，伏地魔又准备拿德拉科下手，卢修斯和纳西莎依旧把他叫回了庄园，这次哈利出现的比上次要晚了一个小时，德拉科没有哈利那一部分记忆，他不知道到底发生了什么。  
卢修斯看着坐在地上目光涣散地德拉科，一下一下拍着他的背，看起来还想说点什么。  
德拉科梦呓一般地问：“为什么？为什么没有人拦住他？明明知道是个圈套为什么还要来。”  
卢修斯轻叹了一声，最终还是没说什么，按了一下德拉科的肩膀，让他好好休息。德拉科想哭，可他只能呆呆地看着那个了无生气的哈利。是了，他早该想到的，在哈利眼里，谁都比他自己更重要，想想看四年级那个素不相识的姑娘，因为芙蓉中途出了意外，哈利冒着超时的危险也要带上她一起......更不要说被他放在心上的人，不是德拉科自恋，他完全相信，自己哪怕是有万分之一的可能遇害，哈利都会奋不顾身地前来救他，即使知道那可能会要了哈利自己的性命，他也一定会来的，只是时间早晚问题罢了，除非......除非他们没有相爱，他没能在哈利心里占据那温柔一角。

德拉科看着眼前的男孩。如果，如果他一年级没有去改变他们的关系，伏地魔就不会想到用自己对哈利设套，哈利就不用来“救他”，是不是哈利就不用死了？  
德拉科看着床上的男孩，心里默念，我爱他我爱他我爱他，我想让他好好活下去。哪怕从此以后他们会成为敌人，哈利不再会用含笑的眼睛看着他；不会再轻声细语地呼唤他的名字；不会再抱着他…...那又有什么关系，只要哈利能活下去，那双祖母绿的眼睛能看着这个世界，那张嘴还能发出好听的声音，即使臂弯里是另一个人，德拉科想，那我也可以默默地注视着他，守护他活下去。  
德拉科打定主意，让一切回归正轨吧，回到那个一切最开始的魔金夫人长袍店，回到那个他们初遇的地方，把他偷来的这五年还回去吧，这一定是时间给他的惩罚。德拉科闭上眼睛，想着五年前那天，阳光透过玻璃窗懒洋洋地照在他身上，摩金夫人长袍店的店门被推开，门铃撞击发出清脆悦耳的响动，他今生的挚爱向他走来，阳光在他身上镀了一层金边。

【1991年7月 德拉科11岁】  
"......如果被分到赫奇帕奇......"德拉科听到自己的声音，这就是他上次回来的那个时间点了，他转头看向身边，他的爱情正站在隔壁的板凳上，正在惶恐又不耐烦的偷眼看他，躲在镜片后面的眼睛闪着生动的光。德拉科迅速低头，回到小时候的身体里，情绪都更加敏感了，他怕自己眼泪落下来，他开始回忆，第一次自己接下来是怎么说的来着？"......我想我会退学......"  
男孩简单地嗯了一声，眼睛里的光暗下去几分。  
"喂，你瞧那个人！"德拉科转开一直流连在哈利身上的视线，海格正好在窗外举着两个大冰淇淋。  
"那是海格，他在霍格沃茨工作。"哈利的声音听起来很开心，他对着窗外的海格笑着挥了挥手。  
"哦，我听我爸爸说过他。"喉咙被一只手掐住了，"他是个做仆人的，住在一间破屋子里，常常喝醉酒玩弄一些自己控制不了的法术，粗野的很。"有刀片顺着嗓子一路向下扎穿了胃。  
刚刚还在笑的男孩迅速胯下了脸，德拉科看着他生动的表情想笑，但是胃酸顺着扎穿的洞滴下来烧灼着五脏六腑。是了，就该是这样的。他接着开始发表他的纯血论，说不该让非纯血来上学。哈利的脸色越来越难看，时间到了，眩晕袭来。德拉科闭上眼睛，就这样吧，哈利不会再与他友好了，他该回他的格兰芬多，与自己成为"天敌"。

【1996年5月 德拉科15岁】  
德拉科在黑暗中睁开眼，发现自己躺在卧室的地板上。德拉科没起来，这是他第一次进行跨度这么大的时空穿梭，大脑极度疲惫，他忽然想到，让一切退回到最开始，那个不知情的自己会不会像第一次遇到这些事的自己一样又穿回去试图改变。不过现在他只能等着更改过的记忆回来，才知道到底有什么变动。但是为什么他依然是在庄园的卧室里醒来？德拉科无法进行思考。  
记忆的浪潮来势汹涌，他在地上把自己蜷缩成一团，大脑太痛了，痛到他叫不出声。一年级的自己是有企图回去再次扭转，然而无论如何尝试都无法进行穿越，德拉科以为自己失去了超能力，气坏了的自己更加恶劣的对格兰芬多的三人组进行幼稚而愚蠢地挑衅，就这么着同哈利成为了霍格沃茨知名的"死对头"。然而一直到了三年级，在长达三年的对立中自己居然对哈利产生了一些莫名的情愫。德拉科忘了自己在那本书上看过，说恨不是爱的相反面，两种强烈的情绪之前那条模糊不清的界限，求而不得，爱而不能，无冤无仇的两个人才会产生强烈的恨意。  
三年级暑假的魁地奇世界杯上，自己趁着混乱误打误撞救了哈利一命，也不知道是不是麻瓜们说过的吊桥效应，一同经历过险境的哈利居然在四年级火焰杯吐出名字后，在几乎全校都孤立排挤他的时候向自己表白了。

【1994年11月 德拉科14岁】  
天阴沉沉的，学校每个人都带着德拉科做的那个徽章对着哈利指手画脚窃窃私笑，几个赫奇帕奇的男生还故意走上去撞哈利的肩膀。  
“哟，被选中勇士了走路都只看天了呀。”  
德拉科坐在树上，等着哈利从走廊转出来好抓住机会嘲笑他。或多或少来说，学校这种对哈利的排挤是德拉科的功劳。德拉科想用这种方式逼哈利退赛，一年级的活板门、二年级的密室、三年级的摄魂怪......包括这个暑假的魁地奇世界杯，哈利居然一个人丢了魔杖遇到了食死徒，真是梅林眷顾他还活蹦乱跳的，德拉科真怕他的运气用完了死在三强争霸赛的赛场上，毕竟这场比赛相当于把性命放进赌场上押注，一旦站上了赛场，没人能帮得了他。  
德拉科坐在树上懒懒地对哈利说："我跟我爸爸打了个赌，我说你撑不过十分钟，他不同意，他觉得你五分钟就会下场了。"站在地上的斯莱特林们发出一阵哄笑。  
哈利没有说话，站在原地冷冷地看着坐在树上的德拉科。  
德拉科跳下树，朝哈利走过去，变故就是这时候发生的。  
德拉科走近了，哈利一把拉住他的领带吻了过去，场面一片寂静。  
"是软的嘛，我还以为你这么刻薄的嘴会像刀片一样锋利伤人。"哈利退开，学着德拉科的样子懒懒地拖着长腔。  
自己是怎么回应的？  
德拉科愣了十秒，秒针嘀嗒走了十下。  
他忽然一把抱住了眼前笑得一脸戏谑的男孩："撩完不跑么？那就再也别想跑了，你敢死在赛场上你就试试看。"  
周围的人炸开了，场面彻底失控，斯莱特林的学生在吹口哨，其他学院的学生都在对这奇特的场景议论纷纷，而抱在一起的两个人毫无自觉地沉溺在自己的世界。  
随后剧情急转直下，与之前的记忆除了没有同住斯莱特林居然也没什么变化。

【1996年5月 德拉科15岁】  
回忆带来的波动终于渐渐平息下来，德拉科这才发现自己这时大汗淋漓，待剧烈的头疼掩息，德拉科从地上爬起来，走到床边欲哭无泪地看向躺在床上的男孩。你到底是如何爱上那么混蛋的我的，我究竟该拿你如何是好。德拉科无奈地想。  
如果说是成为死对头后那些过分的接触让两人的感情变质，德拉科想，那是不是应该要避免让自己和哈利产生那么多的交集。回想两次的敌对经历，德拉科发现最大的冲突其实是在一年级的飞行课后，哈利优秀的天赋让自己的嫉妒、不甘与愤怒复杂地交织在一起发酵膨胀。若是哈利没有在一年级成为找球手，自己会不会就没有那份幼稚的嫉妒之心，就不会一而再再而三的对哈利挑衅，就不会因此而生出那些不该有的情愫？  
再试一试吧，无论如何，德拉科只想让哈利好好的活下去，他恨透了要看着这样面无血色的哈利躺在自己的床上，哈利应该是鲜活的，不论是爱他还是恨他的模样都好过这般安静上万倍。  
德拉科开始回忆第一节飞行课，他们站在轻柔的草地上，霍琪夫人让他们拿起扫帚，他自信满满地一下就拿起了扫帚，哈利也在第一时间就成功了，接着在要试飞的时候，纳威失去了对扫帚的控制，愚蠢地把自己的手腕摔断了，霍琪夫人送他去医疗翼，临走前交代让他们老老实实地呆在地上......

【1991年9月 德拉科11岁】  
德拉科睁开眼，正看见霍琪夫人带着纳威离开的背影，这个时候他本应该开始放肆嘲笑纳威，并且走上去捡起地上的记忆球，对哈利进行幼稚的挑衅。  
而霍琪夫人和纳威走远了，德拉科只是静静地站在原地。  
赫敏发现纳威掉在地上的记忆球捡了起来，准备一会拿去还给纳威；罗恩小声地跟哈利说着扫帚一定是感受到了纳威心中的恐惧所以失控；诺特和其他几个斯莱特林的学生在嘲笑纳威愚蠢的模样......  
这一切都与德拉科没有关系，他就只是站在原地，目光一瞬不瞬地注视着跟罗恩说话的哈利。一阵风吹过，德拉科都不记得当时吹过这么一阵风，也是，不管是之前哪一次，自己都没有好好的呆在地上。风吹得哈利原本就不安分的头发更乱了，额前的头发迷住了他的眼睛，罗恩好像说了什么有趣的话，哈利笑得眼睛弯弯的，边用手揉了揉被头发弄得很痒的眼睛。  
德拉科就这么看着他的一举一动，阳光依然很热烈，他的男孩像是被天神加冕的王子，在人群中发着光，其实他很想走上去拍掉哈利揉眼睛的手，跟他说这样对眼睛不好，一会就该揉红了。但是他什么也没做，他不该也不能这么做，他只需要等着时间一到，回到未来，看看这个愚蠢的救世主到底有没有活下来。  
三分钟很快就到了，德拉科陷入了黑暗。

【1996年5月 德拉科15岁】  
再睁眼，看见熟悉的天花板，同霍格沃茨一样施过魔法的天花板上，天龙座忽明忽暗地闪着微光。  
德拉科不想爬起来，也没有期待那些更改过的记忆回来，他躺在这里，说明他的床上，也一定躺着那个没有生气的哈利。让他想想，是的，就算没有他捣乱，哈利那惊人的飞行天赋也还是会被发现的，时间早晚问题罢了，况且就算没有魁地奇，还有一年级的活板门，还有二年级的斯莱特林传人事件，他怎么能忘了他的哈利天生就耀眼得如同太阳，没有黑暗能掩盖他的光芒，他只会不知不觉不由自主奋不顾身地靠过去。  
事实证明，回忆描绘的画面也跟自己的猜测相差无几，两人相互冷漠了没多久，一年级的活板门事件让哈利声名大噪，二年级顺利加入魁地奇球队大放异彩，斯莱特林传人的谣言更让自己嫉妒，于是那些幼稚的找茬接踵而至。

【1995年2月 德拉科14岁】  
刚刚结束三强争霸赛的第二场比赛，裁判们正激烈地争论些什么，德拉科和哈利浑身湿漉漉的坐在岸边裹着毛毯，每个人都在议论纷纷指指点点。  
“解释一下！为什么我会在水底？！！”  
“呃……大概是因为人鱼觉得你是我的宝物？”  
“这些愚蠢的生物眼睛都是瞎的么？”德拉科崩溃地大喊，“我？是你的宝物？”  
“我觉得他们挺准的。”哈利收回了闪躲的目光，试探地投向德拉科。  
“你一定在逗我。”德拉科不愿意承认，明明刚从冰冷地水里捞出来，却浑身燥热地要冒出火花，心里有只兔子在发疯一样地狂跳。  
“别骗人了，多比一早就说了是小主人让它把鱼鳃草拿给我，明明从第一场比赛开始你就在暗戳戳的关心我，干嘛不承认。”哈利挪到了德拉科身边，撇了撇嘴，“还是说你怂得根本不敢承认你很关心我。”  
“你说谁怂！”德拉科受不了哈利挨得这么近，快要跳起来了。  
“那你说，你为什么千方百计的去打听第一场比赛的项目是对付火龙，还在树上挑衅的时候暗示我‘三强争霸赛可不是魁地奇一样会骑扫帚就行了’，你可别说你是无心的，要不是你我还想不到用飞天扫帚来对付火龙呢。”  
德拉科泄了气，好吧，他得承认，知道第一关是通过火龙的时候他快吓死了，他怎么会不知道那些龙一条比一条凶恶，他是真怕哈利什么都不知道站到赛场上去送死。  
“还有刚刚，看到我没浮出水面，你又为什么掉头回来救我？我怎么不知道你有这么无私，返回来救自己的'死对头'？"  
德拉科没说话，别开了脸，刚刚看到只有自己和加布丽浮出了水面，头脑一片空白直接扎回了湖里找人。  
"所以说，你到底在害怕什么？胆小的不敢承认自己的感情吗？”哈利索性挪进了德拉科的毛毯里。  
德拉科觉得自己已经烧起来了，却还是嘴硬得说：“不要命的格兰芬多，我是怕你身边那群跟你一样没脑子的蠢狮子帮着你去送命。”  
“所以，你这条机智的毒蛇就多看着我一点吧。”哈利狡黠地笑着，抬头咬上了德拉科的嘴唇。

【1996年5月 德拉科15岁】  
回忆平息，思绪收回来，躺在地上，德拉科无力地想，他到底应该怎么办？是不是应该直接让儿时的自己就斩断对"救世主"的伟大幻想？直接告诉那个自己，你崇拜的英雄是个混血。从小接触纯血教育的自己应该就不会迫切的想要认识那个血统"肮脏"的男孩了吧。  
试一试吧，盯着闪着微光的天花板，他记得六岁那年，就是在他第一次发现自己超能力的那次，他被父亲罚抄书，抄完书回到房间里自己心情十分沮丧，母亲给他讲他最爱听的故事，关于传奇的"活下来的男孩"是如何打败黑魔王拯救了巫师界，他还记得母亲告诉自己的，哈利波特跟他一样大，说不定到了霍格沃茨就能成为同学，所以母亲说他一定要有良好的教养才能和"黄金男孩"做朋友......

【1986年6月 德拉科6岁】  
德拉科睁开眼睛，他躺在柔软的床上，母亲刚刚拉上他的房门离开了。  
德拉科急忙跳下床，找到羽毛笔和羊皮纸，急匆匆地写下：救世主的故事都是骗人的，哈利波特是个混血，她母亲是个泥巴种，他在麻瓜世界长大！为了确保自己能看到，他在书桌上放了一张，在枕边放了一张，还在手上握了一张。这样，总能打破自己对英雄的幻想了吧！这个时候的自己最瞧不起那些非纯血的巫师了。  
要是再不行，德拉科也不知道该怎么办了。梅林啊！萨拉查啊！戈德里克啊！随便谁都好，帮帮他吧！德拉科躺在床上绝望地祈祷。

【1996年5月 德拉科15岁】  
奇迹没有发生，德拉科睁眼再一次看着天花板，已经不知道该想些什么才好了。可能是命中注定了吧，不论如何哈利和他就该在一起，命运写好的篇章他改变不了，就像六岁的那些水仙花，注定要被自己撞下窗台。可是水仙花父亲修复了它们，现在还在那个窗台上飘散着幽香，哈利，谁能救救他。  
德拉科正胡思乱想着，记忆回来了，他已经疲于应付，不停地在时空里来回穿梭耗费了他大量的精力，记忆无非就是原本他对血统的坚持被哈利动摇，经过争吵，对峙，他对哈利妥协了。

【1995年11月 德拉科15岁】  
乌姆里奇组建了一直特别调查组，德拉科去担任了组长，他知道哈利最近跟着一帮学生组了一支神秘的队伍，乌姆里奇一直想抓住他。  
这天乌姆里奇不知道哪里得来的消息，让他们分头堵在八楼的楼梯口，说是这次一定能抓住他们。德拉科支开了高尔和克拉布，闪到一旁，让自己守着的楼梯口门户大开。果然不一会，学生们三三两两地出现，鬼鬼祟祟地逃下了楼梯，德拉科一直没等来哈利，忍不住上前抓住了一个拉文克劳的女生，德拉科隐约记得哈利跟她走得很近。  
“波特呢。”  
秋吓得瑟瑟发抖，不敢出声。  
“你不说，我就把你抓去给乌姆里奇。”德拉科威胁道。  
秋低着头，虽然浑身发抖还是一个字都不肯说。  
“乌姆里奇堵住了所有的楼梯口，如果波特没从我这边走，一定会被抓住的。”德拉科皱着眉，改变了策略。  
女生眼中闪过一阵惊慌，犹豫着不知道该不该说出来，他们刚才从有求必应屋出来，确实绕了一圈才发现这个空着的楼梯口，德拉科不像是在撒谎。  
“他……他让我们先走，说乌姆里奇不抓一个人是不会罢休的。”秋犹犹豫豫地说了出来。  
德拉科在心里翻了个白眼，不愧是圣人波特，留下自己当成诱饵，让其他学生能有机会逃脱，反正乌姆里奇也只是在针对他而已。  
德拉科放开秋，大步顺着走廊走过去，没多久，就看到了准备去自己送死的哈利。费尔奇带着一群人吵吵嚷嚷地声音正在逼近，德拉科一把抓过哈利闪进了旁边的盥洗室。然后自己走了出去。  
“我刚刚看到波特往那边跑了！”  
德拉科随手指了个方向，费尔奇带着人闹哄哄地走开了。  
德拉科又转进了盥洗室。  
“你为什么帮我？”哈利瞪着眼看着眼前的德拉科。  
"大概因为我喜欢你？喂，疤头，在一起吧。"表白表得毫无风格。  
"我以为你只喜欢纯血，我肮脏的血液只会让你感到恶心。"  
"是你的话，我觉得还能忍受。"

【1996年5月 德拉科15岁】  
德拉科虚弱地躺在地上，这可真是他最糟糕的一次表白了，哈利居然还真就答应了。你看啊，他可以在毫不知情的情况下为了哈利放弃他所熟知的一切，他可以为了哈利打破自己的三观再重组，他的世界中心就是哈利，没有任何事能改变这一点。而那个愚蠢的疤头，为什么也无论如何都会原谅自己，这不合逻辑！可是爱又什么时候讲过道理呢？时间总有办法用奇奇怪怪的理由把一切推回到原有的位置。  
德拉科一直躺在地上，他不想爬起来，他不知道自己还有没有勇气面对这接下去没有哈利的余生。也许他应该冲出去跟伏地魔拼命，他应该去杀了伏地魔为哈利报仇，或者死在伏地魔手上去那个世界陪哈利一起，他知道因为童年被关在碗柜里的经历让哈利很讨厌一个人面对黑暗，他应该去陪他的，他不能把哈利一个人丢在那个陌生的世界。哈利也许不会害怕，是的他从来不知道害怕怎么写，但是他会孤独吧，也不一定，他早就想见见父母了，他的父母会在那个世界陪着他吧。

德拉科不知道过去了多久，时间对他而言失去意义了，他只是躺在地上任由自己的思想四处飘散。忽然床上传来一阵布料的摩擦声，接着是轻微的呻吟。哈，已经产生幻听了吗？  
"德......德拉科？你怎么躺在地上？"  
德拉科被这句话吓得腾一下坐了起来，哈利正靠在床上，扶着头困惑地看着他。  
完了完了，自己这是产生了什么幻觉？德拉科站起来，小心翼翼地走到床边伸出手想碰一碰眼前这个人。  
"我看到伏地魔在对你施钻心咒，你没事吧！"哈利像是回过神来了一般，急急地抓住德拉科伸向他的手。  
是皮肤真实的触感，虽然冰凉，但是他感受到了作用在自己皮肤上的压力，抓着自己的那只手还在紧张地颤抖，掌心满是汗。如果是幻觉的话，这也太过于真实了。  
德拉科再也忍不住了，一把抱住眼前的男孩，头埋在他的肩膀上，早已干涸了眼泪像是找回了生命力的泉水，不受控制地往外淌，哈利衣服肩膀的部分很快就湿透了。  
哈利猜自己大概吓坏德拉科了，任由他抱着，手放在他后背一下一下地顺着，等他平复心情。可是时间一分一秒过去了，德拉科丝毫没有要松开他的打算，哈利只好轻轻地叫他："德拉科，抱歉让你担心，不过我没事了，真的，你别难过了。"  
德拉科圈住哈利的手臂又收了收，他没说话，哈利不会知道的，他看着哈利死去了四次！四次！不论他想怎样改变，事情总会朝着同一个方向走去，德拉科太害怕了，他已经失去哈利四次了，他要怎样才能表达他现在失而复得的心情，他不知道究竟发生了什么，但是那都不重要了，重要的是他怀里的这具身体在慢慢回温，在叫着自己的名字，在亲吻他的鬓角，他真是恨不得把眼前这个人揉进自己的血骨才算安心。  
"你......你到底怎么敢这么做，你到底为什么会答应我的表白。"  
"德拉科你这是傻了吗？"  
"你到底为什么会答应那个愚蠢的毫无风度的表白。"  
"大概因为表白的人是你吧。"  
"你为什么会爱上那么混蛋的我。"  
"现在知道自己混蛋啦，挺有自知之明的嘛。"哈利笑了，"我也不知道，等我发现的时候你已经塞满我的大脑了，大概是因为你金色的头发跟金色飞贼很像？你知道在球场上我眼里可只有飞贼。"  
"愚蠢的疤头。"德拉科的声音闷闷的，头还靠在哈利的肩上丝毫没有抬起来的迹象，手臂紧紧环着哈利的腰。

【1997年5月 德拉科16岁】  
德拉科不知道战争是什么时候怎么结束的，他跪在卢修斯面前。现在是五月份，严格意义上来说德拉科还要一个月才满17岁，他还是个未成年巫师。然而就在刚刚，他失去了他的父亲。  
时间，来向德拉科索取报偿了，但是这件事到底要从哪里开始说呢？  
这件事就让我来说吧。  
让我们再把时间退回去。

【1996年5月-1997年2月 德拉科16岁】  
在伏地魔以为自己杀了哈利之后，声称为了表彰德拉科的功劳，决定要赐他食死徒的烙印作为勋章，纳西莎吓坏了，她的小龙才15岁甚至还没成年，怎么能让他打上那个罪恶的标记。她做了一个门钥匙把德拉科和哈利送到了霍格沃茨，送到了邓布利多身边，希望那个唯一还没被伏地魔沾染的地方能保护她的孩子。  
哈利终于讲起了他再次死里逃生的秘密。  
哈利说，他在中了索命咒后进入了国王站台，四周白茫茫的一片，他的父母出现在那，告诉他当年伏地魔在试图杀他的时候，因为他母亲用爱设下的解咒，索命咒反弹回了伏地魔身上把他的灵魂分裂了，一瓣灵魂附着在了哈利身上，索命咒是直接作用于灵魂的，所以这次是伏地魔自己的灵魂接受了这记索命咒。  
他讲完，三个人陷入了沉默。  
邓布利多带着哈利和德拉科去找了一位新的魔药课教授，霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩，当年伏地魔还是汤姆·里德尔的时候是他最喜爱的学生，在三个人的努力下，斯拉格霍恩教授终于交出了他自己极力想要隐藏的那一份记忆。那是一切罪恶的源头，有关魂器，有关里德尔初现的野心。是的，伏地魔在他16岁的时候就做到了，他分裂了自己的一片灵魂在他的日记本里，做成了他的第一个魂器。  
随着他的魔力越来越强大，他把自己的灵魂分裂了七片，制作了七个魂器。灵魂不灭，肉身不死，多么有创意的想法啊。

自从伏地魔"杀了"哈利以后，一直想要进攻霍格沃茨，魔法部已是他的傀儡，而霍格沃茨由邓布利多守着，伏地魔一直无法攻破，这里，已成魔法界里唯一的净土。  
邓布利多不能轻易离开霍格沃茨，凤凰社忙着四处与食死徒厮杀，德拉科和哈利，连同罗恩赫敏一起踏上了寻找魂器的征途，这是唯一让德拉科后悔他上一次时空回溯遗留下来的事，哈利进了格兰芬多，和罗恩赫敏成为了”铁三角”。  
哈利现在对外而言是一个"死人"，四个人一直小心翼翼的昼伏夜出，二年级哈利已经毁了里德尔的日记本，伏地魔亲手毁灭了哈利身体里的灵魂碎片，邓布利多找到了里德尔的家族戒指，小天狼星提供了斯莱特林挂坠的线索。经过大半年的追查，魂器被毁过半，然而在此之后他们陷入死局。  
正当四人束手无策时，布雷司突然出现在他们面前。  
伏地魔疯了，因为德拉科跑了，马尔福家失去了伏地魔的信任，这份不信任感开始往外迁怒，伏地魔现在开始往所有纯血家族的继承人身上打那个丑陋的黑魔法烙印，并且叫他们去杀人，非纯血的巫师，见一个杀一个，甚至不服他的纯血巫师也都关起来，钻心咒成打的往人身上丢，折磨疯了的人，已经塞满了阿兹卡班。  
“马尔福庄园的水仙花都毁了。”布雷司的声音也在飘，”潘西看见哭了一天，比丑陋的黑魔法印记还让她痛苦，纳西莎阿姨安慰了她好久；格林格拉斯家原本保持中立，格林格拉斯先生已经被折磨疯了，格林格拉斯夫人偷偷把达芙妮和阿斯托里亚送回霍格沃茨，转过头就被纳吉尼吃了；高尔和克拉布因为一直反应迟钝被伏地魔嘲笑反而没受到什么折磨，大概伏地魔不觉得他们会背叛他吧……”  
“那你怎么出来的……”  
“这得感谢我妈，嫁了七个男人，伏地魔大概已经记不得我们到底是哪个家族了，他就没来找过我。”  
“你怎么找到我们的？”  
“卢修斯，你的家族戒指他能定位你。”  
四个人冷汗都下来了，他们一直以为自己很隐蔽，却从来没想过带了一个最大的隐患在身边。没人提出过要德拉科把他的家族戒指丢了，哈利知道，马尔福家族对德拉科有多重要。  
“我父母……他们还好吗？”  
“还好，虽然不如以前，卢修斯声称与你断绝父子关系，并且发誓会亲自抓住你，伏地魔不再信任他，但是也没有更糟了。马尔福庄园……”  
“为什么父亲让你来找我们。”德拉科打断了布雷司，他不想听，刚刚布雷司说水仙花被毁了就够了，那些花是母亲在庄园最喜欢最宝贝的东西，听说那些花是当年卢修斯向纳西莎求婚时特意种下的，找人施了高级的魔法让它们四季开花，那也是潘西和格林格拉斯家两个小姐妹最喜欢听的故事，每次听了都一脸羡慕的神色。如果那些水仙花都保不住，德拉科不敢想象庄园现在该是什么模样。  
“伏地魔知道你们在毁一些东西，当然，他不知道是你们，他知道有人在做这事，他那天特意找到贝拉特里克斯向她确认她金库里的’那样东西’还在不在，卢修斯让我来告诉你们。”  
魂器，那一定是魂器。四个人相互望了望，现在的古灵阁守护大不如前，要是能装成贝拉的模样倒也不是没有可能混进去。  
“还有一件事……斯内普教授死了。”  
德拉科身子一晃，哈利连忙走上前扶住他。  
“伏地魔不知道从哪里得知他是双面间谍的事了。”  
没人再说话，这些信息量远远超出他们的承受范围，他们无从梳理这些事是否存有内在的联系。他们太疲惫了，这场战争让每个人都付出得太多。

这天晚上，月光格外的亮。哈利睡得很不踏实，梦中忽然浑身一震像是从高空坠落一般，失重感引发的巨大恐慌让他惊醒了，身侧本该睡着德拉科的地方空荡荡的，伸手一摸被子已经凉了，看来已经离开多时。哈利心中一阵慌乱，连忙爬出帐篷，德拉科坐在不远处的空地上，月光温柔的在他身上镀了一层银边，哈利恍惚间感觉他像是个被遗弃的神子跌落人间。  
德拉科在想白天布雷司说的话，他甚至觉得，纯血家族在战争中受到的重创都是因为他，如果不是他逃离了马尔福庄园，伏地魔不会四处迁怒，至少还不会这么快。格林格拉斯家不会失去他们的家主和女主人，达芙妮和阿斯托里亚还是两个无忧无虑的姑娘；诺特虽然崇尚暴力但也不会去杀人；潘西一向爱美，很在意自己的形象，她也不用印上那个丑陋的烙印……他不知道这到底是时间发展必然的结果，还是他亲手拉上了他们蹚入这潭万劫不复的深渊。这想法让德拉科浑身发冷，他想退回去，退回去告诉母亲，让他打上那个丑陋的罪恶之印也没关系，不必让大家都来遭受这样的苦难，可是他又放不下哈利，如果他留在了庄园，那哈利怎么办。  
哈利在他身边坐下了，头靠在他身上。  
“怎么不睡觉？”德拉科把人拉进自己的怀里，“需要我提醒你吗？现在是冬天，外面冷，也不知道多穿点衣服。”  
“你不在我睡不着，做噩梦了。”  
“离开我你可怎么办哟。”德拉科好笑地拉开自己的长袍，把怀里的人裹了一圈。  
“所以我也没想要离开你。”哈利往德拉科怀里又钻了钻，抽出德拉科的魔杖下了一个保暖咒，“你在想什么？”  
“我在想，这一切是不是都是我的错。我逃了出来，把所有的纯血家族都送进了地狱。”  
“嘿，听着，这不是你的错。”哈利抬起身子，用手扳过德拉科的脸，盯着他的眼睛，灰蓝色的瞳孔在月光的映照下发着银色的光，“这都是伏地魔那个恶魔的错，是他毁了这个世界上所有的美好。”  
“至少他没毁了你，你是这个世上的最美好。”  
“就你嘴贫。别难过了，你父母会没事的，我们会有办法的。”  
“蠢疤头，你怎么什么时候都这么乐观。”德拉科把头埋在哈利的颈窝处，声音闷闷地传来，“你怎么做到的，永远像太阳一样发着光，是不是黑暗在你的世界根本无处遁形。”  
“才没有，你可别给我扣这些莫名其妙的荣光，我才不需要什么耀眼的阳光，我要一点点星光就够了。”哈利亲吻了一下德拉科的头顶，柔软的发丝轻拂他的嘴唇，“最好呀，就是天龙座的光。”  
德拉科笑出了声。“看看啊，伟大的救世主在说什么？这个世界完蛋啦。”  
哈利也笑了，一下一下拍着德拉科的后背，晚风在两人身边轻轻地吹着，四下一片寂静，没人出声打扰这个安静柔和的画面。  
德拉科想，自己还真是自私啊，只要哈利没事，别人的苦难跟他又有什么关系呢？

【1997年5月 德拉科16岁】  
让我们再来拨动时间的齿轮转回现在。  
今天一早，伏地魔杀了邓布利多。  
也不对，刚刚大举进攻霍格沃茨，又不是一一对决，谁也没看见到底是谁打中了邓布利多。  
还是不对，严格意义上来讲，邓布利多已经中了魂器的魔咒，就算没有意外，他也撑不过今年。  
这都不是重点，重点是，邓布利多死了，而伏地魔得到了老魔杖。  
魔法界完了。这是战场上用空气在诉说的绝望。  
伏地魔的魂器只剩下纳吉尼和他自己了。这是唯一的好消息。  
通过布雷司获取的信息，他们制定了一系列的计划，终于在4月初的时候想办法混进古灵阁毁掉了藏在贝拉金库里的赫奇帕奇金杯。  
金杯被毁，伏地魔的灵魂又少了一片，似乎因此受损而消停了一个月，接着开始全力进攻霍格沃茨。  
赫敏提出，斯莱特林吊坠、赫奇帕奇金杯，格兰芬多的宝剑因为无法被持有，还有一个魂器应该是拉文克劳的某件圣物，伏地魔又如此执着于霍格沃茨，那东西应该就藏在学校。  
于是，刚刚在霍格沃茨大战的时候，哈利他们乘乱找到了藏在有求必应屋里的拉文克劳皇冠。  
伏地魔在霍格沃茨大门前的空地上狞笑着，地上躺着的是邓布利多的遗体。  
“你们所谓的希望一个个都破灭了，著名的哈利·波特救不了你们，现在伟大的邓布利多也死了，我是一个仁慈的人，给你们一个机会加入我，不必闹得如此不愉快。”  
哈利看见，人群中阿斯托里亚趴在姐姐身上哭成了一个泪人，达芙妮抱着妹妹脸色煞白浑身发抖，布雷司站在人群边缘低着头看不清表情。德拉科走上来握住了他的手。  
“不论是哈利还是邓布利多教授死去了也没关系，每天都有人死去。朋友、家人。是的，但他们依然与我们同在，在我们心里。所有的逝者，他们没有白白死去。”突然，人群最前面走出来一个男孩，是纳威，他手里拿着一个破破烂烂的巫师帽，朝着伏地魔高声喊道，”但是你会！因为你错了！没有人会记得你！你会毫无意义的死去，可怜又可悲，被所有人耻笑。”  
“哈利·波特还没死呢！伏地魔你错了！你永生不死的传说破灭了，你会死，就像所有人一样。”  
又一个声音加了进来，哈利听见德拉科的声音，坚定，充满力量，人群顺着声音看了过来。  
“天呐，是哈利·波特回来了。”  
所有人都在兴奋地窃窃私语，大家振奋地站直了身体，德拉科牵着哈利走到了人群最前面。  
然而变故，永远都发生在瞬时之间。  
所有人都以为，伏地魔举起魔杖是要对哈利施咒，却没想到那道绿光奔着德拉科的方向就来了，哈利没来得及作出反应，一个高大的身影倒在了他们面前。与此同时纳威从分院帽中抽出宝剑挥向扑上来的纳吉尼，哈利也举起了魔杖，人群交战在一起。

在德拉科的记忆中，父亲总是高傲的，母亲曾偷偷跟自己打趣过一次，说他就像是花园里骄傲的白孔雀。他高昂着头颅不可一世，浅金色的长发永远搭理得一丝不苟，背挺得笔直，神色严肃，骨节分明的手握着那根让儿时的德拉科最害怕的银制蛇头手杖。小时候只要德拉科的行为稍稍不合礼数，父亲都会用蛇头手杖敲他一下，力度总是能恰好让他疼痛又不至于伤到他。德拉科一直很崇敬卢修斯，从小到大不论发生了什么他自己无法解决的事，他都会去找父亲。  
卢修斯就像是一座山，替他阻隔了所有外面世界的黑暗，为他创造了一个世外桃源，德拉科只要在他的保护之下当一个任性的孩子。偶尔德拉科也会觉得压抑，会向母亲抱怨父亲不近人情。他不记得父亲有说过爱他，也不记得父亲有抱过他。卢修斯对他要求一直都很严格。  
德拉科从未想过，有一天这座山会轰然倒塌，就在他眼前，替他挡下了那道要命的绿光。对于自己的孩子，父母的选择都是一样的，前有哈利大难不死，现在又有了一个德拉科，死里逃生。  
家人至上，德拉科很小的时候纳西莎跟他说过，德拉科当时不懂，长大后不以为然，他一直认为对父亲而言，马尔福姓氏的荣耀和家族地位才是真正最重要的事。

哈利不知道什么时候走到了德拉科身边，陪着他跪在地上，一句话都没说。  
战争结束了。食死徒本就是一盘散沙，受伏地魔的胁迫才走到这一步的，四处逃亡占了多数，只有贝拉特里克斯是真正忠心耿耿地战斗到了最后一刻，不死不休，这又是另一个故事了。  
不远处，庆祝伏地魔死亡的人群开始欢呼，这一切都与德拉科无关，这一刻，他只是一个失去了父亲的孩子。  
最后一战纳西莎没出现，父亲应该是出于安全考虑让母亲留在了庄园，德拉科不知道该如何告诉母亲这个消息。  
许多纯血家庭的联姻只是出于巩固家族地位，真正的情感基础很少，像布雷司的母亲为了家财，先后跟七个男人结婚；诺特的父母，相互之间的相处方式礼貌得像是到对方家来做客的贵宾；帕金森家稍微好一点，但潘西说她父母间的爱是一种出于对家庭的责任，是亲情不是爱情，没有那些浪漫的爱意，小姑娘总是比较罗曼蒂克的。  
可是纳西莎和卢修斯是不同的。母亲曾说过，她们的婚约是纳西莎愿意嫁给卢修斯，而不是布莱克家把女儿许配给了马尔福。  
德拉科不敢想象纳西莎得知卢修斯的死讯会怎样。

哈利不发一言，跪在一旁，牵着德拉科的手十指紧扣。他知道失去父母是什么感受，但是他无法安慰德拉科，只能默默地陪着一旁，他想告诉德拉科，他不必独自面对，自己永远都在他身边。  
半晌，德拉科开口了：“哈利，你知道我爱你的对吧？”声音沙哑地仿佛裹挟着沙砾在哈利心上碾过。  
哈利紧紧地握着德拉科的手，德拉科的手很冷怎么都捂不热。直觉告诉他这个问题没有那么简单，哈利很害怕，有些事在超出他的预期，他抓不住。  
“我爱你，哈利，我永远爱你。”德拉科没有等哈利回答他，自顾自地说了下去，“不论发生什么，不论过去如何，未来怎样，我永远爱你。”  
"我知道，我知道的，我也爱你德拉科。"  
"所以，你一定会原谅我的。"  
哈利慌了神，转身扳过德拉科的身体紧紧地抱着。“你不要做傻事！我在！我永远都在！马尔福家需要你，德拉科！你母亲也需要你！还有我，我更需要你！”  
真是傻宝宝波特，德拉科抱紧怀里的人，他才舍不得去死呢。他还要看着哈利过上幸福快乐的人生，即使没了自己，太阳一样的哈利一定还有更多更好的人爱他；而纳西莎不能没有卢修斯，马尔福家还不准备失去这个现任家主。

如果仅仅靠他自己无论发生什么他们都注定在一起，那只能借助一下他人的力量了，德拉科想，邓布利多一定很乐意帮他这个忙。他需要回到过去一个他离邓布利多最近的时候，利用三分钟告诉邓布利多关于魂器的事，以此为条件，要邓布利多阻止自己同哈利交好，并且在大战后保全马尔福家。  
德拉科没办法再自私的要求卢修斯甚至是整个魔法世界的纯血家族为了自己去涉险，愧疚感压在德拉科心里让他喘不过气，他承认自己不如哈利那样勇敢，他自私，他怯懦，他不敢去承担这样的责任，他只想要哈利和父母都能好好活下去，度过余生。

【1993月11月 德拉科13岁】  
德拉科记得的，那一年，小天狼星闯进了格兰芬多的塔楼，想要杀了变成耗子躲藏13年的小矮星彼得，那一夜，所有人都睡到了礼堂。  
那次，就是他在与哈利感情变化之前离邓布利多最近的一次。  
邓布利多和各个学院的教授们刚刚一起巡查完学生们的情况准备离开，德拉科爬了起来。  
“教授，我们需要谈谈，只有三分钟。”  
德拉科尽可能用最简洁的语言告诉了邓布利多关于魂器的事情，魂器的数量，各个魂器的位置他都能说，但是涉及到有可能出现的事故，他依然说不出口，那些事只是未来一种可能，经过他的搅弄未必会出现，时间依然不许他透露尚未可知的秘密。  
说完魂器的事，德拉科还有一分钟。  
"我不能同哈利交好，这会让哈利和马尔福家都陷入困境。"这是一个不论如何都不会改变的客观事实，时间没有阻止德拉科说出来，"所以无论你用什么办法，阻止我，阻止哈利，我们不应该再有更多的交往。伏地魔倒台后，保证马尔福家受到公平的待遇。"  
德拉科的声音很冷静，经过一场战争，他的心智早就不是四年前的那个自己可比的了。  
时间到了，灰姑娘午夜的钟声敲响，魔法失效。德拉科看见邓布利多对他郑重地点头，安心的陷入了黑暗。虽然德拉科依然不喜欢这个疯疯癫癫的校长，但是他选择相信，这个老人会遵守承诺。

【1997年5月-1998年6月 德拉科17岁】  
睁开眼，德拉科发现自己站在满目疮痍的霍格沃茨城堡门口，人群三三两两的或站或坐聚在一起，只有他是独自一人，哈利没有在他身边。即使记忆还没回来，对这样的景象他也并不意外，他知道，无论怎样努力，这场战争是在所难免，伏地魔一定会复活，只有他才能亲手杀死寄居在哈利身体里的那一片灵魂，但是德拉科不知道具体发生了什么。  
这时从桥上走来了一群人，站在最前面的是伏地魔，纳吉尼在他脚边向前爬行，发出嘶嘶的声音。后面那个高大的人是海格，海格怀里......是哈利......德拉科血液又凝结在血管里。韦斯莱家那个小姑娘哭喊着向前跑，德拉科听不见声音，记忆碎片涌了进来，像是撒进了一大把刀片割裂着他的大脑，他抱着头蹲在地上。  
邓布利多遵守了同他的诺言，一直在避免德拉科同哈利过多接触，虽然俩人还是死对头，能面对面挑衅的机会变少了许多。  
五年级时自己加入了乌姆里奇的特别调查组，四处围堵哈利和他的D.A.。神秘事务司的事件中小天狼星取代了德拉科成为哈利的圈套，事情败露卢修斯被抓进了阿兹卡班。  
而因为卢修斯没有完成任务，恼羞成怒的伏地魔在德拉科手臂上打上了食死徒的烙印，要求他六年级杀了邓布利多。邓布利多教授为了保全德拉科的灵魂，在六年级的圣诞节，连同斯内普教授一起设计了自己的死亡。  
伴随着邓布利多的死亡，整个魔法界陷入黑暗，霍格沃茨被伏地魔占领，哈利连同赫敏和罗恩消失了，大概是去寻找剩余的魂器了。令德拉科在意的是，记忆里，他被召回庄园，贝拉揪着哈利·波特的头发让他指认，看到那对绿色的眼睛德拉科就认出了眼前面目全非的男孩就是哈利，却选择假装不认识这个毁了容的救世主；而就在刚才，伏地魔让哈利独自前往禁林时，自己悄悄把魔杖塞给了他，对他说：“活着回来。”  
至于魂器，这一世德拉科一点也不知道，这倒是也不奇怪。  
记忆的碎片还满满地塞在德拉科的脑袋里，还有众多的细节让他无法思考。但他想大笑，放声大笑，不顾场合的大笑。所有人都以为哈利死了，只有他知道，死的只是伏地魔的那片灵魂，哈利还活着，伏地魔死到临头了。  
德拉科靠着断壁，努力恢复自己的呼吸，远远地传来呼唤，是卢修斯和纳西莎在喊他。德拉科强撑着站起来，他太高兴了，他简直想像小时候那样扑到父母身边，如果不是头疼阻碍了他的步伐，他发誓他一定会这么做的。德拉科不在乎别人是怎么看他的，不在乎众人是否以为他背弃了光明投身黑暗，不在乎世人是否会唾弃他在众目睽睽之下选择走向食死徒。他只是走向他的父母，走回他的家庭，马尔福家还是完整的家庭，哈利还活着，这就够了，除了那个陪着哈利的人，那个同他并肩作战的人不是自己，但是又有什么比让他活下去更重要的呢。  
母亲带着他离开了战场，这时他听见了身后的变故，德拉科不敢回头看，他怕自己一回头就会忍不住冲回战场，站到哈利身边，但他不能冒这个险。他在记忆中看见自己把根山楂木的魔杖塞进了哈利的手里，就在他身后仅仅几百米的地方，那个黑头发的救世主正拿着他的魔杖与伏地魔进行最后的较量，而他与父母一起朝着相反的未来走去。  
战后，邓布利多不知道用什么方式留下了一段记忆替马尔福一家作保，记忆中显示他们战时作为凤凰社的卧底行动，是德拉科向他们传递了魂器的重要线索。事实上这也不算撒谎，只是这些事都发生在另一条时间线上罢了，德拉科怀疑邓布利多是窥见了时间的秘密；哈利也亲自证明了纳西莎在禁林当着伏地魔的面替他掩护，他才得以活下来。马尔福一家当庭无罪释放。  
战后重建进行得有条不紊，失去了一整年正常教育的学生重返霍格沃茨开始七年级的学习，一切都很好。  
德拉科常常在晚上站在天文台上看着夜空。他会摩挲着自己手上那个罪恶的烙印，他在记忆里看见邓布利多从这里坠落，老人在死前对德拉科说：“孩子，你的灵魂里尚存善意。”  
当然，他的灵魂之中当然尚存善意和希望，那是哈利替他保留的，哈利就是他生命的源泉，灵魂的解药，是驱散罪恶和黑暗的阳光。  
他总会想起每一次与哈利互通心意的时刻，那只发了疯的兔子再也没在心里抖着耳朵跑圈，德拉科想它应该是死了，连同他与救世主再无可能的爱情一起掩埋在了六英尺的地下，他亲手钉上棺盖洒下泥土。  
他还想起那些同哈利一起找魂器的日日夜夜。对外面的世界来说哈利已经死去了，而哈利每都睡在他身边，他怀里，只属于他一个人。哈利说：“我不在乎别人，我只要你。”  
罗恩跟赫敏抱怨他眼睛要瞎了，德拉科就抱着哈利对着他们耀武扬威：“听见了吗，你们的救世主是我一个人的。”  
哈利一边安抚罗恩，一边抱怨德拉科怎么这么幼稚。多么奇特的画面啊，一个马尔福跟一个韦斯莱和一个麻瓜种的巫师和平共处。  
而在这次的记忆里，德拉科看见在某一次的四年级他们接吻的那棵树下，哈利讽刺他可悲；看见在某一年的五年级他们躲避乌姆里奇的盥洗室里，哈利对他使用神影无锋；还有上一世的六年级他们销毁魂器的有求必应屋中，哈利在同韦斯莱家那个小姑娘接吻。是了，最后一战前，那个姑娘哭喊着往前扑。你看，没了自己，哈利从来不缺人爱，虽然德拉科觉得，韦斯莱家根本配不上哈利。  
救世主怎么可能只属于他一个人，那些美好的记忆都是德拉科从岁月长河里偷出来的时光，不属于他的终归要还回去。

很快，七年级的同学们参加完N.E.W.T(s)的考试，迎来了他们的毕业典礼。  
毕业舞会没开始多久，德拉科就避开人群，独自一人来到黑湖边。在这里，他第一次拥抱亲吻了哈利，对德拉科来说，那几乎能说是五辈子以前的事了。但是在数量惊人的回忆中，那是一颗永不蒙尘的钻石，发着柔和又明亮的光。  
不知道过了多久，德拉科听到身后的响动，有人来了。  
“怎么，救世主不去享受英雄的待遇，跟女朋友好好过毕业舞会，来看我这么一个前食死徒干嘛？”不用回头德拉科都知道是谁来了，哈利走路很快，腿抬的高度不大，走过草地发出的摩擦声就特别响，为此德拉科还曾说过他，让他好好走路。这些习惯早就刻在德拉科心里了。  
哈利没说话，径自走到他身边坐下。  
“你知道么，我一直觉得这个场景很熟悉，好像很久以前，我跟你就一起在黑湖边上坐了很久。”  
德拉科回头不可思议地望向哈利，哈利不应该记得那件事的。他看见哈利脸红红的，眼睛一闪一闪就像是......像是那晚一样被谁揉进了一条银河。是的，哈利不可能会记得那件事的，在舞会上喝多了罢了，救世主一直不胜酒力，两杯黄油啤酒就会不顾场合地扎进德拉科怀里撒娇。  
“不会喝酒就别喝那么多。”  
“你怎么知道我不会喝酒，我怎么不知道你那么了解我。”  
吃布丁喜欢吃稍微烤焦一点的，南瓜汁不加糖，小牛排最爱七分熟，蔬菜尤其胡萝卜是永远的敌人……  
远比你想象的多。德拉科在心里默念。  
“喂，马尔福，我一直想问你，那个时候，在马尔福庄园的时候，你明明认出我了，为什么什么都没说？”哈利眼睛像是雨后的森林一般清澈，他看着德拉科。德拉科不敢与之对视，他怕迷失在那片森林之中，“还有我去禁林前，你为什么要把魔杖塞给我？到现在你也没找我要回去。”  
“你就当我疯了吧。把女朋友一个人丢在舞会上真的可以吗？就算你是救世主也对女士太无理了吧。”德拉科岔开了话题，其实他自己也没想明白记忆里的这两幕究竟是怎么回事，硬要说，大概也只能归结于他是真的注定会爱上哈利吧，不论发生什么。这是时间结下的孽缘。  
“战争结束我就跟金妮分手了啊。”哈利往后一仰，双手撑在身后的地上抬头看着夜空，“诶，你跟我讲讲，天龙座到底在哪啊？我天文课一直学不好。”  
喝醉的哈利说话毫无逻辑。  
“为什么？为什么战争结束了你要跟她分手？”  
“唔，你怎么这么关心这个呀，真麻烦。就金妮对我而言太像亲妹妹了，我总不能跟亲妹妹在一起啊，那也太奇怪了。”哈利索性躺在了草地上，双手枕在脑后，“你快告诉我天龙座到底在哪啊。”  
喝醉的哈利不仅说话毫无逻辑，还一直都喜欢胡搅蛮缠，不达目的誓不罢休。德拉科也是知道的。  
德拉科没有指向空中，而是抽出魔杖，七年级开学他就去重新买过一支魔杖了。十一英寸，杖芯同卢修斯的魔杖一样是龙的心脏，材质是常春藤，象征忠诚和坚定不移的爱。  
“算了吧，你那么笨，指给你看你也找不到的。”德拉科挥着魔杖，点点星光随着魔杖挥舞的轨迹显现出来，“诺，天龙座就长这样，是北方星座，全年可见。”  
哈利伸出一只手去触碰悬在空中的星座图。“唔，全年可见啊，这么说，Draco is always by my side？”  
德拉科被他这句暧昧不清的话闹得不知作何反应，眼神四处游走，就是不看向哈利。  
“喂，德拉科，”行，这会连马尔福都不叫了，“我们是不是在一起过啊？我怀疑伏地魔的灵魂碎片破坏了我的大脑，战争结束后我就开始做梦，每天做梦，梦见我们在一起。一会是我们都在斯莱特林，一会是我们一起在找魂器，一会又是我在你家庄园，你妈妈给我做我最喜欢的布丁。太真实了，真实地像发生过，而我把它们忘了一样。我是不是疯了啊。”  
德拉科终于抬眼盯着哈利，想在那片绿色的森林里搜寻暗藏在深处的秘密。  
“所以我想，是不是你喜欢我啊？我猜，我因为那些奇怪的梦喜欢上你了。”  
在天龙座的微光中，德拉科看见哈利的眼神温柔的就如同这点点星光。埋在六英尺之下的那个黑色棺椁开始剧烈晃动，覆盖在上面的泥土出现丝丝裂缝，有什么东西想从里面冲出来。  
“你别不说话啊，显得我像个傻子一样。”哈利眯起了眼睛，转头看向德拉科，鼓起了腮帮子，就像个撒娇的孩子，“要不要试试啊，我是说，试试我们在一起？”  
德拉科不再犹豫，伸手一把抱住了哈利，眼睛抵在他的肩膀上。  
“你这个愚蠢的疤头，是不是不论如何，你都会爱上我啊，哪怕只是因为一些虚假的梦境？你还真是爱惨我了啊。”  
哈利感觉自己的肩膀湿了，这个场景怎么也如此熟悉？  
“不乐意就算了！我还......唔......”  
“正巧，我也是。”一句话含含糊糊地送进了哈利的嘴里，哈利觉得自己的胸腔都为这句话产生了共振。

你问我是谁？我就是时间啊。  
人们总是喜欢说，交给时间吧，时间会治好这一切的。我也很无奈啊，时间也只是个庸医，我只能治疗皮外伤，治不了内科的。时间永远也无法真正抹去发生过的一切，所有事情都会留下痕迹，你可以假装遗忘，也可以刻意忽视。  
那些伤痕累累鲜血淋漓的心我看了也很害怕。你想忘记一个人，我可以给你带来风沙和尘土替你将他掩埋，可是他还在那，就在那，甚至堆起了小土堆，你绕道而行，你也知道，你只是不愿意接受这一切。  
或者我替你的心脏穿上铠甲，你蜷缩在里面，外面的人再也伤害不了你，你也将自己囚禁在这座监牢。  
但是我永远也无法真正的帮助你，那些客观事实你永远也无法让它消失，破镜重圆也总会留下裂痕，哪怕是魔法，也无法让组合在一起的分子按照原样排列。只有你才能帮得了你自己，你得想通了，然后接受它。  
德拉科把自己藏进布满荆棘的城堡中，哈利是那个手握宝剑披荆斩棘而来的勇士，他带着他满腔的爱意走来，坚定地走进德拉科的世界，一次又一次，不在乎自己是否遍体鳞伤。时间设置的障碍阻挡不了为了彼此跳动相互靠近的两颗心脏。  
时间从来都不是最强大的魔法，你知道最强大的魔法是什么吗？  
Time isn't healing, is love.


End file.
